Nicole Hyde
by emeralddusk
Summary: Nicole finds herself in a new light that scares her. Developed with Boris Yeltson.


_Developed with__ Boris Yeltsin_

Nicole Hyde

"Quinn's been working on this project for weeks," Zoey declared, trying to keep her voice down. Halloween decorations lined the walls of the girls' dorm building. The door of room 101 was locked as Quinn mixed chemicals under an intense light. "I have no idea what she's even doing."

"I'd bet any money it's not worth all this," Dana snarled, her nails digging into her crossed arms.

Nicole remained silent, her head resting against the wall. The day had been going on for so long: she was tired. "Okay," she finally declared, lifting herself up. "I've had it with sitting in the hallway. I'm gonna go in there and take a nap."

"Nicole," Zoey pleaded in vein as her brunette friend unlocked the door and walked into the dorm room, letting the door close behind her.

"Quinn, you've gotta take a break or something," Nicole exclaimed, throwing herself onto her bed. "I need to get some sleep."

"I'm actually finished," the young scientist replied, sprinkling something into a test tube. Her eyes were bloodshot and weary. "I just need someone to help me test it."

"What is it?" the brunette asked, her arm covering her eyes and forehead.

"It's called a wellness treatment," Quinn answered, walking over to her friend's bed. "It's meant to improve energy, sleeping patterns, health, your immune system, memory, stamina…just about everything."

Sitting up, Nicole gazed at the smooth green fluid in the vile. "Are you sure it's safe?" she asked, feeling her interest growing. Lately, the petit young woman had been feeling tired, achy, worn-out, and somewhat sickly. Her skin and hair were dry, her eyes appeared lacking in vitality, and all of her ends were split and course.

"I believe so," the bespeculated young woman answered, struggling to keep her eyes open as she handed her friend the fluid. "Gulp it all down at once. Do not sip, okay?"

"Sure," the brunette answered, taking the bottle. "Now, you're sure I won't explode or something, right?" Smiling, Quinn nodded. "Okay…bottoms up." Taking a heavy gulp of the serum, Nicole closed her eyes, awaiting a response from her body.

A moment passed, filled with silence. Suddenly, the brunette felt her heart rate increase, pumping new life into her muscles. Slowly opening her eyes, the young woman let in a deep, cleansing breath, feeling rejuvenated, energetic, and strong. Everything looked bright and clear. "Well?" Quinn asked.

Setting the test tube down, Nicole sprung off her bed. "I…I feel amazing," she exclaimed, awestruck. "My gosh, I…I feel like I could run for miles and never stop…it's like I just woke up in a brand-new body…Wow…Thank you, Quinn."

"Thank _you_," the young scientist replied, deeply proud of her work. "Still need that nap?"

"No way!" Nicole cried out, jumping into the air and touching the ceiling. Shrieking with joy and energy, the brunette bolted out of the room, practically doing back flips down the hallway. Running up to her friends, Nicole quickly embraced Dana, kissing her on her lips before running away. Dumbfounded, the light, curly-haired brunette dropped her jaw, unable to move, much less chase after her greatest frenemy.

"What the hell?" Zoey exclaimed, looking down the hall.

Growing furious, Dana wiped off her mouth with a clenched fist. "I'm going to kill her," she declared, her voice boiling over with menace and anger.

Running and skipping all around campus, Nicole felt warmth and happiness wash over her entire being. _This is amazing! _she cried out in her mind, unable to stop smiling. _I feel…free, powerful…_ Walking on the sidewalk surrounding the campus, the young woman felt herself fall completely at ease. The sunset painted the sky a gorgeous orange, crimson, yellow, and even purple mixture of hues, the air was cool and crisp, and the breeze was gentle. Finally feeling herself calm down from Quinn's formula, Nicole ran her fingers through her long, straight brunette hair, let out a sigh, maybe one of relief or weariness, and continued on her way back home. "That was insane," she mumbled to herself. "All that energy…oh god, I kissed Dana…If she doesn't kill me for that, I will. Oh, well." Suddenly, the young woman stopped, staring aimlessly into the dusk-blessed sky. Her pulse spiked, and she could feel her heart pounding. "Whoa," she exclaimed, feeling an all-over strangeness flowing through her body. "What's happening?" _Am I having a heart attack or something? _she asked herself, feeling a cold sweat run down the back of her neck, chilling her spine. Breathing in slowly through her nose, the young woman allowed herself to calm back down, feeling her vitals return to normal. Most of the light of day was gone, but the streetlights and faint glow of the moon allowed Nicole to find her way back.

Her stride now a cautious, straight walk, the brunette thought over what was coming next: how would she make everything right? Why would she kiss Dana? _What did that formula really do? Am I really so depressed I'd let Quinn experiment on me just to feel better?_ Suddenly, Nicole felt and heard a loud and intense rumbling and gurgling sound coming from her stomach. Somewhat shocked, the young woman gazed down at herself, spotting a visible ripple running up her stomach. Gasping in horror, Nicole felt the sensation spread: her stomach began to bloat and swell up, bulging over the bottom of her shirt and peaking its way outward, her diaphragm puffed out, further tightening the retracting shirt and causing some minor rips, her breasts bulged out rounded, and she felt her face gently swell, taking on an entirely new shape and form. Looking down at her trembling hands, Nicole watched her nails grow long and red. Then, her hips and waist began to expand, reducing her pants to tight, short shorts before her growing thighs slit them down the side. Groaning and gasping in pure shock, Nicole felt something change inside of her head: holding her altered forehead tightly, the girl felt her hair growing long, red, and volumized as her butt puffed out. Letting out a defeated moan, the young woman opened her now-golden-brown eyes, seeing the world in a whole new way: her eyes were no longer those of Nicole Bristow, but of a new, unafraid, and bold young woman. Her expression was happy, excited, and energetic. A smile forming through her full, bright red lips, the plump young woman adjusted herself, pulled her pink shorts down enough to look appropriate, fluffed out her hair in the back, and skipped towards the dorm buildings. Her body fat gracefully bounced with each step, and it felt good: she felt beautiful. Her skin was pale and naturally smelling of wild fruits and powder, and her body was reminiscent of the paintings of full-figured Greek goddesses.

Opening her sore, sensitive, aching eyes to the unfamiliar sight of the rising sun shining in her face, Nicole groaned, pressed and slid her fingers over her face, letting them meet at the rise of her nose, and rolled onto her stomach. Clenching her throbbing forehead, the young woman glanced at her alarm clock, rising up slowly into a crawling position. Feeling the loose pink rags that were once her clothing dangling downward, Nicole looked at her body to see her tummy exposed, her pants ripped and torn, barely covering her panties, and her shirt drooping, practically exposing her boobs. "Oh, god," she shrieked, wrapping herself in a blanket. "Hey…who opened my window? Why am I almost naked? And…how'd I get back here? What happened last night?" Looking around, the brunette saw that her roommates were asleep. Acting quickly, Nicole silently jumped out of her bed, keeping the blanket over her body in an attempt to cover up, grabbed a random set of clothes from her dresser, and fled into the bathroom.

Frantically brushing the brown locks of hair out of her face, Nicole saw her reflection: her eyes were bloodshot and dark, her lips were smeared with blood-red lipstick, and her skin color was that of a ghost. "Oh my gosh," she whispered, her shaking hands attempting to shape her hair. "What'd you do to me, Quinn?" Throwing away the pink rags, the young woman set her clothing down and entered the shower. Warm beads of water danced across her body: her eyes were closed, her hair falling into place, and her breaths heavy and frequent. _Last night's a blur, _the brunette told herself. _Everything seems kind of fuzzy…oh, I kissed Dana. What the hell is wrong with me? What's happening to me?_

Reading over the text messages Nicole sent, Quinn opened the door to the girls' restroom. "Nicole?" she called out, looking around the room. "Nicole, are you in here?"

The desire to ignore the strange girl was present, but Nicole found her concern growing. "Yeah, Quinn," she called out, leaning her forehead against the shower wall. "I need to talk to you." Shutting off the water, the brunette girl wrapped herself in a pink towel, letting her wet hair cling to her head and neck. "Look at me," Nicole exclaimed, gesturing her hand towards her face. "What did you do to me?"

Shocked by her handiwork, Quinn looked over her friend's body. "This wasn't…" she stuttered. "It was just supposed to boost your vitality. It was a natural replenishing…like sleeping."

"Quinn, I blacked out last night," Nicole declared, her voice laced with grave anger. "I have no idea what happened, but I woke up here and my clothes were all torn up. You did something to me."

"I can monitor you," the young woman replied, adjusting her glasses. "I'll take blood samples. Just do _not_ take any more of the formula. Can you meet me tonight?"

"Sure," Nicole answered. "I'll keep you posted if anything happens." Without thinking about the situation, Nicole dropped her towel and stepped back into the shower, exposing Quinn's eyes to her thin, tan backside and buttocks.

Looking away, the light-haired brunette covered her glasses with her hand. "Thank you for the visual, Nicole." Zoning out, Nicole shut the glass door and resumed her shower. Disturbed, Quinn departed from the room.

Scrubbing her arms with a blue mesh loofah sponge, Nicole watched the white foam coat her sun-kissed skin. Soon, the bubbles became intoxicating. Smiling with all her might, the young woman began blowing into the foam and watching the bubbles float away. Giggling like a schoolgirl, Nicole playfully popped the soapy orbs. Catching herself in a dizzy spell, the brunette shook off the temporary high and shook off the bubbles. "What's wrong with me?" she asked herself. Turning up the water pressure, the young woman hurriedly finished her shower, dried herself, and went into her dorm room to get dressed and primp.

Zoey, Dana, and Nicole sat on Zoey's bed, looking over an art book of BioShock Infinite. Pointing at one article, Zoey heard the door open to reveal Quinn filing through a rack of test tubes. "Ready, Nicole?" she asked.

"Sure beans," the brunette girl answered, hopping off the bed. "Later, girls."

"Be careful, guys," Zoey replied, somewhat uneasy with Nicole's sudden interest in Quinn's work.

Setting up her lab equipment in the storage closet, Quinn sat Nicole down, had her remove her jacket to reveal a tank top, strapped her arms to the chair, and began placing monitors on the girl's forehead, pulse points, finger tips, and chest. "Okay," the young scientist declared, switching on a machine mounted on a stool. "The makeshift lab is complete. I'm going to be studying your brain waves, pulse, and heartbeat with this machine. Now, I need a sample of your blood."

"Oh, I hate needles," Nicole whined, throwing her head back. "Use my left arm." Nodding, Quinn readied a needle, carefully inserted it into her friend's arm, pulled back on the plunger, and watched her friend's blood flow into the glass vial. The brunette winced, trying not to look at her blood draining.

"I've got enough," the bespeculated young woman said, carefully removing the needle and placing a pink bandage on her friend's puncture mark. "You still feeling okay?"

"I will be," Nicole answered. "How long do I have to stay hooked up to these machines?"

"Until I can figure out what's happening to you," Quinn answered, reading her friend's brainwaves. "Can you remember anything that happened to you last night?"

"Just that I started to feel sick and blacked out," the brunette recalled. "Then I woke up in my bed the next morning with most of my clothes torn up. Whatever happened, it's a miracle I didn't get raped or something. I don't have any injuries, so…"

"Any idea what time you blacked out?" the scientist asked, jotting something down.

"It was dark," Nicole answered. "That's all I remember."

"I'll run some tests on your blood sample and the serum," Quinn replied. "I'll keep the rest of your blood unaltered to study any lasting effects, especially around the time of your blackout."

"I don't think I'm a werewolf, Quinn," the brunette said.

"Sometimes people experience shifts in their mental state after sundown," the young woman replied, scanning a drop of her friend's blood. "Better safe than sorry." Nicole nodded, willing to cooperate.

Several hours passed by slowly as Quinn looked over her data. Hearing a rustling noise, the young scientist looked away from her microscope, putting her glasses back on.

"Hey, Quinn," Nicole said, feeling the straps tightly binding her arms and legs. "These ties feel kinda…tight." Sucking in her stomach, the young brunette tried to adjust herself to achieve a comfortable position. Growing concerned, Quinn walked away from her work, slowly approaching Nicole as she struggled. Taking in a deep breath, the brunette girl wiggled in her chair, her clothing feeling more and more like a restraint. "Oh my gosh," Nicole exclaimed, feeling everything start to tightly bind her body. Groaning and struggling, the young woman looked down at her body, hearing her stomach start to loudly gurgle. Her shirt straining, the brunette watched her stomach bulge and bloat, becoming thick and round. Then, her breasts bulged out, stretching the chest of her tank top and exposing a large amount of cleavage of her enlarged, round boobs. Her breath growing sharp, Nicole tried in vain to fight off the transformation, desperately attempting to suck in her growing tummy. Her arms swelling and growing soft, the girl felt the straps break, freeing her. Standing up, Nicole felt her shirt tear, exposing her enlarged belly as her growing hips split her jeans. Feeling her buttocks widen and swell, exposing the cleave of her cheeks, the girl glanced at her plump hands as her nails grew long and red. Moaning in shock, Nicole felt her thighs swelling until they nearly touched, her legs popping out of her jeans and reducing them to Daisy-Dukes. "Oh," she exclaimed, holding her head as her brown hair became long and red. "What's happening to me?!" Stumbling forward, Nicole felt her face soften and swell, her lips becoming thick, full, and bright red. Blinking back, the girl's eye lashes grew long, thin, and lightly curved, her eyes becoming golden-brown.

"Nicole?" Quinn cried out, astonished by the impossible events before her. "…Are…are still there? How do you feel?"

Shaking off the odd feeling overcoming her body, Nicole felt her long hair brush against her neck and soft, widened shoulders. Looking down at her half-naked, soft, plump body, the young woman gently stroked her hand across her exposed belly, gracing down to her wide hips. Her tank top and jeans were reduced to little more than a tight, skimpy two-piece swimsuit. "I feel…" she began to reply, her voice growing higher in pitch. Feeling a warm embrace of sexiness encompassing her being, Nicole lifted her hands, washing them through her hair before letting the locks fall upon her face. "Amazing." Cupping her hands together, the plump redhead gently pushed up her boobs while bumping her butt up and down. Fluffing out her long, thick, red hair, the young woman glanced at her reflection in the mirror. "Hmm," she happily sighed. "Curves _are_ cute. I feel pretty and soft and girly." Jokingly hugging herself, the girl that was once Nicole Bristow looked over at Quinn, who was wearing a look of shock and disbelief. "Hey, cutie. What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Something like that," Quinn replied, slowly approaching the girl. "Let me just take these monitors off. This might pull a little bit." Removing the suction cups, the young scientist looked over her new data. _This is so messed up._ "Now, Nicole…"

"Call me Nikki," the pudgy young woman replied.

"…Okay," Quinn gave in. "I'm going to need to take another quick blood sample."

"Oh, but I hate needles!" Nikki cried out, rubbing her soft left arm.

"…Tell you what," the young scientist thought up. "If you let me take a sample, I'll give you a pretty, pink bandage. Okay?"

After thinking about it for a second, the redhead sat back down. "Okay," she agreed.

Quinn readied a syringe and pressed it to the girl's arm. "Wow," the young scientist declared. "You have really soft skin."

"Thanks, sweetie," the plump young woman replied with an enthusiastic smile. Once the blood was taken, Nikki was given the pink bandage she was promised.

"I need to synthesize this into an antidote," Quinn said. "Now, Nikki, it would be best for everyone if you just stay in here, okay?"

"But what if I get bored?" Nikki whined, bouncing herself up and down and causing her curvy body to attractively flop.

"Just…" the bespeculated girl began. "Think of something funny. I'll be back soon." Walking out of the room and closing the lockless door behind her, Quinn gathered her samples and formulas.

Rocking back and forth in her chair, Nikki ran her fingers down her long, red hair while humming a song to herself. Her mind starting to wander, the young woman vaguely recalled her roommates. "Oh, I wonder what those girls are up to," she said, getting up and leaving the room, her tight clothing barely covering her plump body. Confidently walking down the hallway, the young woman felt her hips swaying, rocking her buttocks up and down with each step.

Holding a book up to her face, Dana quickly proceeded down the hall, not paying attention to anything but the text before her. Catching a glimpse of the pretty, young woman, Nikki felt her heart start to flutter. Feeling daring, the pudgy redhead lightly bumped into the curly-haired brunette, causing her to drop her books. "Sorry," Dana declared, collecting her things.

Handing a book to the girl, Nikki watched as Dana's eyes met hers. "It was my fault," the plump young woman replied, trying not to giggle. "Your name's Dana, right?"

"Yeah," the brunette answered, rising to her feet. "What happened to your clothes?"

Looking down at her large tummy, Nikki placed her hands around her navel and lightly jiggled it. "Oh," she groaned. "I really ballooned up. Nothing fits me anymore. Sorry."

Feeling strange inside, Dana tried to look away from the full-figured girl standing before her. "It's okay," she answered. A feeling of lightness levitated the young woman's upper stomach. "You…You've got the body to pull off that look." After a second of awkward silence, the two chuckled. "What's your name?"

"Nikki," the redhead answered. "And, thank you. You know, you're no slouch yourself, Dana."

Nervous and spiraling out of control, Dana caught a wisp of the new girl's fragrance. "Mmm," she sighed, deeply touched by the scent. "I love that perfume. What is that?"

"All natural," Nikki said with a smile. The two stared at one another, unable to stop themselves from smiling. "Hey, um…do you wanna hang out? I mean, if you have a chance."

"…I'd like that," Dana answered. "Actually, there's a Halloween dance tomorrow night…Would you like to meet me there…and we could, maybe dance?"

"Will we be wearing costumes?" the redhead asked, her lips tingling. Dana nodded. "I can't wait. Hopefully, I'll be able to surprise you."

Biting her lip, the brunette felt her heart beat fast. "I'll meet you in the gym at eight?"

"It's a date," Nikki accepted with a smile. "Thanks, Dana." With that, the two parted ways with one last smile.

Happily skipping along, the chubby redhead returned to the closet, quietly closing the door behind her. Time passed, and Quinn didn't return. Getting bored, Nikki began brushing her hair, parting her red locks down the middle, and then putting them into long pigtails. Glancing at herself in a small mirror, the young woman playfully winked, puckered her lips as if to blow a kiss, and did a quick bump-and-grind dance, giggling like a schoolgirl. Suddenly, Nikki felt a dizzy sensation surge through her. Leaning against the wall, her soft hand covering her face, the young woman shook the haze off, and looked at herself in the mirror. "What the…" Nicole exclaimed in her own voice. Pressing her left hand to her cheek, the young woman felt the bloat of her body. Gazing down at her body: her full, round, soft belly, large, plump, extruding breasts, widened hips, rubbing thighs, puffed-out hands, and bucksome figure, Nicole grabbed at her pigtailed red hair, folded in her full, red lips, and screamed in terror. "Oh my god!" she shrieked. "What happened to me? Who am I? Why did I turn into this? How'd I get so fat and soft and…why do I feel like I want to kiss Dana again? Why do I smell like perfume, why is my hair in pigtails, and why do I feel so…" Gazing at her reflection, the young woman felt her body heat rising. Maybe it was the pressure of her new fat. Maybe it was her tight clothing. Whatever it was, Nicole felt herself becoming strangely pleased with her body. "Huh," she declared, her voice growing shrill. "I guess I _do_ look…kinda cute." Suddenly, Nikki's eyes got heavy, and she lay down, falling asleep within seconds.

Waking up, Nicole found herself laying before Quinn, her lightly tan, tight body almost completely exposed with only small rags draped over her. "Quinn…" she said, looking around her. "Why am I almost naked in the janitor's closet with you?"

"Because I know what happened to you," the young scientist answered. "Those blackouts you experienced…They were transformations. You turned into a whole different person."

"What?" the brunette demanded, growing uneasy. "…That's impossible. How could…"

"It must have to do with the formula I gave you," Quinn nervously explained. "Try to remember…Remember looking in the mirror and seeing someone else…I need you to think back, Nicole. Or Nikki…you told me that's what you wanted to be called while you were in your…other form."

Her heart pounding, Nicole felt her world start to spin. "This is…" she stuttered. "Quinn, this is insane. How can I even…Why'd I even take that stupid drink you gave me? How do I know you're not just toying with me?"

"Because I'm your friend," the young woman sharply answered. "I've made alot of mistakes, but I would _never_ give you something if I knew it would have unstable effects."

"I'm sorry," the brunette answered. "Just…what am I turning into? Do you have any pictures, videos; anything?"

"I set up a security camera," Quinn said, typing a code on her computer. "Now, you need to handle this calmly, Nicole. Any spikes in your heart rate or pulse could trigger a transformation."

"I can do this," Nicole promised herself, slowly taking the computer from her friend. Watching the footage of her transformation, the young woman grew uneasy. "My god," she whispered, watching the recording of her body swell and morph into a shapely, chubby girl's form. "…This is still happening. It's still inside of me, isn't it?" Biting her lip, Quinn nodded in sorrowful agreement. "Do you have a cure? Is it ready?"

"It's cooking now," the young scientist answered. "It'll be complete in a couple hours. No one else knows about what's happened, and I'll make sure she doesn't escape and mess things up for you."

"How are you gonna do that?" the brunette asked, leaning forward.

"I'll keep her supervised while I watch over the antidote in here," Quinn explained. "I can't take the risk of her taking over and messing with the formula, though. That could turn you into something else, and this time, it might be permanent. So, I'm gonna have to lock you in a secure room."

"Okay," Nicole accepted, struggling not to become overwhelmed.

"I'm so sorry," the young woman whispered. "All this stuff you're going through…it's all because of me. And now you're a prisoner."

"Quinn…I understand," Nicole comforted her friend. "It has to be done. Where am I going?"

Come dawn, Nicole found herself in a single-person bathroom, shaking Quinn's hand and agreeing to wait patiently until the cure was ready. Tearfully, Quinn waved to her friend, left the room, and locked the door tightly from the outside with a unique key. The outside world was blocked out, allowing Nicole to feel nothing more than her mind. _I've got to get a grip on all this, _the brunette told herself, looking at her natural face in the mirror. Slowly walking closer to the sink, never taking her eyes off her reflection, Nicole slowly undressed, leaving a small trail of clothing towards her destination. Slowly dropping the strings of her bra, the young woman let the article of clothing drop to the ground, exposing her tan breasts: The form her mother had given her that she had come to know. Slipping out of her panties, Nicole gracefully kicked them off her foot and into the trail, dropped her arms at her sides, and stared at her naked, natural body. _This is me, _she told herself. _No…No, it's not. This is what houses me. This is my temple. This is my body…No one's prize or ideal or demand…This is the body I was born with: The body I love. But it has to be __**my**__ body…Defined by me…not what defines me. I'm not that other girl. I'm Nicole Bristow and I am beautiful, no matter what I look like. And my body is my own._ Her tan, sun-kissed skin didn't radiate but instead glowed a warm, natural, and personal hue. Her figure was slim, graceful, well-kept, and curved delicately. Her breasts naturally held a light orb shape as they gracefully fell upon her ribs, her stomach lightly flowed into a small peak upon her toned torso, her hips were slender and met her healthy, small but toned and soft thighs, and her back was smooth and free of blemishes or the marks of bones, washing down to her bottom, which gracefully curved outward with soft but tight cheeks, all in sync with her slender, natural proportions. There was no shame or sexuality present inside or outside of her. As her long, pure brown hair graced the tips of her shoulders, her youthful, natural, innocent face illuminated her being with a sense of goodness and intelligence second only to the love and depth in her naturally hazel eyes. "Who are you?" she whispered, practically touching the psyche of her other self. "_What_ are you? How could you come from me? What part of me made you?" A strange sensation coming upon her, Nicole slowly reached her slender arm out, laying her palm against the mirror as if to touch someone on the other side.

Looking down at her body, the brunette heard her stomach gurgle. Everything exposed, she gently laid her hands upon her belly as it slowly expanded and rounded, covering her small waist and flowing into her thighs until they touched. Her breasts growing tender, Nicole felt them growing and expanding into large, plump, soft, rounded orbs that delicately pressed against one another. Her gaze turning to the mirror, the brunette saw her new eyes staring back at her as her hair grew and washed over with red. Slowly, her face swelled and changed, making her cheeks soft and her features more supple as her lips grew red. No longer resembling herself, Nicole carefully and gracefully crossed her soft, non-muscular arms over her breasts in an X shape. Turning, the girl looked at the reflection of her back as it grew soft and plump, her bottom rounding and expanding as her hips widened. Her skin's tan composition grew as pale and as pure as a seashell. Soon, her entire body was different: soft, plump, delicate, void of muscle but free of unsightly fat, and creamy in color. Taking in one final look at her new body, Nicole came to realize that this form was not her, nor would it ever be. "Remember who you are," she whispered as her voice began to change. Gently closing her eyes, the young woman gracefully slipped into a state of slumber like a warm bath, allowing the other psyche to awaken and come out once more. Silence filled the air as Nikki ran her hands through her long, flawless hair, raised her soft locks into the air, and let them drop, washing over her soft shoulders. Her legs partially crossed, the girl that was once Nicole Bristow glistened like Venus upon her birth. "Who am I?" Nikki asked herself, staring at her reflection. "…Dana," she remembered, feeling butterflies fluttering in her tummy as her heartbeat began to rise within her tightening breasts. _Am I in love? It feels like I am…Maybe all this can help me._ Turning around, the young woman saw clothing lying on the floor. Taking one final look down at herself: her plump, tender breasts, her soft, tight, and expanded belly, nearly maternal hips, and the body that seemed to redefine her womanhood, Nikki put on the panties, which wore like a thong due to her enlarged features, and carefully donned the bra, keeping its ties loose. _I've gotta put together my costume._ Wanting to make herself decent, the young woman put on Nicole's pants, though they were low-riding and tight, leaving her underwear partially exposed, and slipped on her top, which wore as a low-cut crop top that displayed her belly and cleavage. Uneasily adjusting herself, Nikki tried to shift everything into place, only to settle on "close enough" range. "Okay, _way_ too much junk to fit into this," she groaned to herself. "It'll have to do for now." Turning to knob, Nikki found herself locked inside. The plump young woman glanced down at her long finger nails, carefully inserted her pointer finger into the lock, slowly shifted it around, heard the click, and opened the door.

"Crap," Quinn exclaimed, locking the door to her lab and running towards her friend. "Nicole! Nicole, wait!" Nikki glanced back at her friend, sighed sorrowfully, and ran off at a pace Quinn could never have anticipated. Stopping abruptly, the young scientist allowed her rationality to resume control. _Finish the antidote, _she told herself. _Until that's done, there's nothing I can do for her._

With an announcement from the MC, the school dance began under a sky of shining stars. Young men and women took one another's hand as the music swelled. Everyone was dressed in unique and exotic dresses, costumes, suits, and masks, whether they were on the dance floor or standing on the side. Standing behind the punch table, Zoey, dressed as a salsa dancer, complete with a low-cut red dress trimmed with black and gold and a small black fan, watched her classmates dance and laugh and romance their partners as well as strangers.

"Punch me," Dana lightly declared, resting her hand on the table.

"Dana, I didn't think you'd be here," the blond young woman replied, pouring her friend a cup of red punch. Looking up, Zoey's jaw dropped. "Whoa…"

Wearing a sleek, black, almost slinky dress that ended with elaborate black designs upon a semi-transparent dark-gray lace, black high heels over black leggings, flawless elbow-length black silk gloves that covered fishnets running from her upper chest to her hands, an elegant black domino mask, and topped with black cat ears atop the crown of her head, Dana met her friend's stare with a cold, bold, confident, nearly piercing gaze, her lips as red as blood. The young woman's long, lightly curled hair was draped straight down, touching upon her exposed upper back. "Nice to see you, too," she remarked, a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

"I thought you hated dances," the blond tried to salvage her footing.

"I do," Dana answered. "I thought I'd try it with a date this time, though."

"Who's the lucky guy?" Zoey asked, handing her friend a glass of punch.

The entire room seemed to freeze as a new face entered through the main doorway, her stride graceful and captivating. _Betcha never: Never ever._ Her soft, plump body draped in pink tights, white leggings, and a dangling pink tutu draped down over her lower torso and gracefully covering her upper thighs, Nikki slowly approached the center of the room, her face carefully and tastefully highlighted with blush and glitter powder. Her long, thick red hair was thick and curled as it brushed her upper back and shoulders.

"She just walked in," Dana proudly answered, taking a drink of her punch and setting the glass down without looking away from her date. Approaching the captivating beauty, the tomboy felt her heart pound and float, her eyes becoming drawn to Nikki's flawless red lips. _Don't tell me that you don't like anything about me._

Once the two young women met in the center of the dance floor, they immediately joined both hands together as if hypnotized by the music, the lights, and their passion. Their bodies were warm and graceful. _I've seen it in your eyes; that look. You think that I don't notice. _Instantly, Dana and Nikki began dancing: Swaying their warmed bodies in perfect harmony, catching and holding their date at the perfect moments and feeling the intensity in the other's body surpassing their own. Twirling, captivated and free-falling into bliss, Dana let the edges of her hair brush against Nikki's arms. All the while, the students gazed in wonder. _Don't hide what you feel inside. Baby, I can feel the same. _Their movements bleeding into the music, the two flowed closer together until their bodies touched, allowing them to feel their love's heartbeat against their breast. _What you do, it's up to you. So maybe, you should try again. Or maybe you'll just fade away…_ Tightly wrapping their arms around their date's body, Dana and Nikki felt a nearly divine heat flow through them. Slowly, they gazed upward into each other's eyes, felt the perfection and call of the moment, and kissed their love upon her lips. This was true ecstasy: A single, perfect, flawless moment in an endless stream of time, and they grasped it forever more. _Betcha never, betcha never: Betcha never thought we'd get this far. Betcha never, never ever, never thought you'd touch my heart. Betcha never, never ever, never thought you'd touch my heart!_

In the illuminated blur around them, Dana and Nikki heart what sounded like cheering and applause as they moved beyond space and time. The experience was breath-taking, and both young women were enthralled.

Storming through the doorway, Quinn saw the two dancing, her hands clutching the glass vial containing the cure. _I know I failed my promise, Nicole. And I'm sorry for that. But I can't let this go any further._ Running up to the couple, the young scientist swallowed her fear, ignored her pounding heart, and injected the antidote into Nikki's shoulder, silencing the audience and prompting the DJ to stop the song.

"Okay, ow!" Nikki declared, grabbing at her shoulder. "What did you…"

"Quinn, what the hell?" Dana demanded, her feelings cut short and transforming into rage.

"I'm sorry," Quinn declared, still trembling from what she had to do. "I had to give you the antidote before your system fully alters itself. It's potent enough to cure you, even though it didn't go into your central veins."

"What are you talking about?" Dana asked.

"I'm sorry," the young scientist answered, turning to tears and gasping. "…But you're about to find out."

Pulling out the needle, Nikki felt her head start to spin. "Oh, man," exclaimed. "Dana…I don't feel so good." Slowly dropping to her knees, the plump redhead's impact was lightened by the aid of her friend.

"Quinn!" Dana cried out. "What did you do?" Quinn swallowed her fears and regrets, unable to respond or look away from what was happening. Dana looked down to see Nikki slowly changing.

Zoey ran towards the group in time to see the redhead shrink and peacefully surrender herself to Nicole's form: Her long hair returning to its natural brown color and her face slowly becoming that of Nicole, the plump young woman faded away. "I'm so glad I could meet and love you, Dana," her last words gracefully confessed before the girl known as Nikki became nothing more than a memory. Exhausted and weak, Nicole let out a sigh and fell against Dana as her tutu began to slide downward. Quickly grabbing her coat, Zoey wrapped it around her friend, if only to spare her further shame.

"I'm so sorry," Quinn sobbed, quickly taking a sample of Nicole's blood and securing it in her pocket. "Come with me to her dorm. I'll explain everything there." Dana then picked up Nicole with both arms, her right supporting her neck and her left raising her knees, following Quinn and Zoey to their room. Time resumed, though it was far too fast for the group to grip.

Opening her tired, heavy, hazel eyes, Nicole groaned, rolling her head to the side. "She's waking up," Quinn declared, prompting Zoey to drop her magazine and approach her ailing friend. Dana, much to Nicole's surprise, was already by her side.

"What happened to me?" the brunette asked, her voice hoarse. Moaning through her teeth, Nicole looked over at Dana. "We kissed, didn't we?"

"Yeah," Dana answered, sorrow weighing on her voice. "Kind of. It wasn't your fault, though."

"It was mine," Quinn concluded. "I made a mistake. All this is my fault."

"I told you not to blame yourself, Quinn," Nicole weakly argued. "You're a good person and a great friend. Everybody makes mistakes." The brunette glanced over at Dana one last time. "That's how we know we're human…and sometimes, mistakes can be for the better." For an instant, silence filled the room. "Is…is the other me still…"

"That last sample I took from you at the dance was done to save her," Quinn explained. "I couldn't live with myself if I let a life _I _was responsible for die off. Nikki's still alive, but the two of you are no longer fighting for your body."

"I don't even know if we were fighting," Nicole answered. "I mean…I think she was always a part of me. She still is…You helped me see that. I'm sorry you got tangled up in this, Dana. I wasn't in control but I would never want to hurt you."

"You didn't," the young woman kindly answered, remembering that dance, that kiss, and the feeling. "I'm just glad to have _you _back…Surprisingly." With that, the group chuckled, allowing relief to once more save their spirits. Nicole nodded at her friend, thankful for the closure.

"So, what happens to Nikki?" Zoey asked, lovingly taking Nicole's hand.

"For now…she's asleep," the young scientist answered. "It might take time, but I _will_ find something for her."

"And I'll be there to help when you do," Dana replied.

"How about you, Nicole?" Zoey asked. "How's all this been on you?"

"I think I'm gonna be okay," Nicole answered. "Thanks to all of you. Oh, and Zoey…thanks for the jacket. I'll get it back to you when I can. And Dana…" Once more, the room fell silent. "Thank you."

Smiling, Dana was the first to engage a group hug with Nicole. Somewhere, somehow, Nicole felt that Nikki was doing the same, though she was far away.

_Above all, to thine own self be true_

_-Polonius_


End file.
